The present invention relates to a feed device applied to a showerhead installed in a bathtub or washroom, a feed instrument installed to a bibcock in a bathtub, washroom or kitchen and so forth. More specifically, the present invention relates to a feed device for feeding mixed water prepared by mixing supplied running water (including a case of hot water) with a mixing solution containing a chlorine neutralizing agent and a fragrant, a weak oxidizer, a weak alkalizing agent, a skin cosmetic water, a bathing agent, a humectant, a shampoo or the like by a small amount at a time.
It is obliged to mix running water with chlorine in order to sterilize and disinfect saprophytic bacteria and, according to the Water Works Law of Japan, it is prescribed that the running water that is released from a bibcock must contain 0.1 ppm or more of residual chlorine. In particular, there is a recent trend that the water quality of a water source such as a river is increasingly deteriorated. In addition, Escherichia coli 0-157 and so forth have emerged. In consideration of these situations, a large amount of chlorine has been introduced for sterilizing the raw water. Therefore, a considerable amount of residual chlorine is contained in the running water that comes out of a bibcock.
However, the residual chlorine contained in running water (in particular, free residual chlorine such as hypochlorous acid, HOCl) is said to give adverse influences on human skin and hair to cause the phenomenon of senescence of skin, decoloration, drying or falling of scalp hair. Especially, it is said that the residual chlorine has a great influence on people having a diathesis of weak skin and on nurslings and that it has an adverse effect on people having a damage in the skin, such as atopic dermatitis.
Under the circumstances, showerheads having the function of neutralizing residual chlorine contained in running water have recently been developed and patent applications have already been filed thereon (JP-A-5-293053, JP-A-9-187681, JP-A-10-276926 and so forth). In the showerhead with the function of dechlorination, a cartridge containing a chlorine neutralizing agent such as calcium sulfite or L-ascorbic acid (hereinafter, referred to as vitamin C) is attached to a handle part or a head part that constitutes the showerhead in order to mix running water flowing in the showerhead with an aqueous solution of the above-mentioned chlorine neutralizing agent through a sustained release outlet formed in the cartridge. The showerhead of this type can convert residual chlorine into an innoxious chlorine compound by a reaction between the chlorine neutralizing agent and the residual chlorine contained in the running water so that the neutralized water (or hot water) can be released from spray holes at the distal end of the head part.
In the case of the above-mentioned patent publications, powder of vitamin C has been already contained in the cartridge and a part of running water that flows in the showerhead is introduced into the cartridge through the sustained release outlet to dissolve the powder of vitamin C in the cartridge. Then the aqueous solution is fed through the above-mentioned sustained release outlet to the running water flowing in the showerhead to be mixed.
Incidentally, for example, when powder of vitamin C is used as a chlorine neutralizing agent, it is believed that there occurs a chemical reaction set forth below between the vitamin C (chemical formula C6H8O6, molecular weight 176) and hypochlorous acid (chemical formula HOCl, molecular weight 52.45), which is a main component of the free residual chlorine.
C6H8O6+HOCl xe2x86x92C6H6O6+HCl+H2O 
That is, 1 mole of vitamin C (L-ascorbic acid) reacts with 1 mole of hypochlorous acid to produce 1 mole of dehydroascorbic acid (C6H6O6), 1 mole of hydrochloric acid (HCl), and 1 mole of water (H2O). That is, 176 g of vitamin C powder reacts with 52.45 g of hypochlorous acid. In other words, 3.35 g of vitamin C powder is required for converting 1 g of hypochlorous acid into innoxious hydrochloric acid.
Therefore, for example, in the case where 10 g of vitamin C powder is packed in a cartridge, about 3 g of hypochlorous acid can be neutralized therewith assuming that the above-mentioned chemical reaction is performed ideally. If running water has a hypochlorous acid concentration of 1.0 ppm, about 3,000 liters (3 tons) of running water can be treated. If the running water having a hypochlorous acid concentration of 1.0 ppm is flown in the supply channel of a showerhead in a rate of 10 liters per minute, the neutralization treatment of chlorine can be continuously performed for about 300 minutes. In other words, if it is intended to treat running water having a hypochlorous acid concentration of 1.0 ppm in a rate of 10 liters per minute, it may be sufficient to continuously feed 0.033 g per minute of powder of vitamin C.
However, 0.033 g of powder of vitamin C is an extremely small amount and an extremely high precision control of sustained release amount is required in order to continuously release that amount over 1 minute dispersedly.
On the other hand, powder or granules of vitamin C when dissolved in water reach saturation at a concentration of 25 to 30%. That is, 0.033 g of vitamin C when it is converted into a saturated aqueous solution amounts approximately 0.08 to 0.1 ml. In the case where it is intended to treat running water having a hypochlorous acid concentration of 1.0 ppm in a rate of 10 liters per minute, it is only necessary to release 0.08 to 0.1 ml per minute in the case of a saturated aqueous vitamin C solution.
However, also in the case where such a minute amount of aqueous solution is constantly released by only 0.08 to 0.1 ml per minute, it is very difficult to control the sustained release amount of aqueous solution since the sustained release amount concerned is an extremely minute amount.
Conventionally, the sustained release outlet formed in a cartridge is 4 mm to 5 mm or more in diameter, so that the aqueous vitamin C solution is released more than the requisite amount. That is, vitamin C is overly released, which results in an excessive consumption. As a result, there arises an inconvenience such that vitamin C must be replenished frequently or the period for exchanging the cartridge is shortened.
To cope with this, controlling the release amount of aqueous vitamin C solution by reducing the area of opening of the sustained release outlet might be considered. However, an effort for downsizing the sustained release outlet is limited in consideration of processing technology. Accordingly, it has been extremely difficult to evenly release 0.08 to 0.1 ml per minute of an aqueous vitamin C solution to the supply channel in a showerhead.
On the other hand, vitamin C powder has a specific gravity of approximately 1.65 and its saturated aqueous solution has a specific gravity on the order of 1.1. That is, the powder or aqueous solution is heavier than water so that it tends to sediment to the lower part of the cartridge in the state where the cartridge is filled with water. As a result, in the case where the showerhead is continuously used in the same posture or hung on a wall-hung hook, the powder in the cartridge is deposited on the bottom and the aqueous solution creates a difference in concentration between upper and lower portions thereof.
In this state, a problem arises in that the concentration of aqueous vitamin C solution supplied from the sustained release outlet fluctuates so that it is difficult to constantly release 0.08 to 0.1 ml per minute of aqueous vitamin C solution as described above.
An object of the present invention is to provide a feed device having a function of sustained release for a mixing solution that can release the mixing solution in a suitable amount in correspondence with the flow rate of running water to thereby resolve excessive feed or deficiency of the mixing solution so that the mixing solution can be efficiently mixed with running water without a loss.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention provides a feed device having a function of sustained release for a mixing solution, comprising: a feed body having an inlet, an outlet, and a supply channel between the inlet and outlet; a solution holding chamber for holding a mixing solution to be mixed with water flowing in the supply channel; and a dilution chamber communicated with the solution holding chamber to introduce the mixing solution from the solution holding chamber, and having a sustained release outlet communicated with the supply channel, whereby the dilution chamber introduces a part of the water flowing in the supply channel through the sustained release outlet to dilute the mixing solution therein with the introduced water into a lower concentration, and feeds the lower concentration solution through the sustained release outlet to the supply channel.
Here, the mixing solution may contain a chlorine neutralizing agent and a fragrant, a weak oxidizer, a weak alkalizing agent, a skin cosmetic water, a bathing agent, a humectant, a shampoo or the like. In short, it may be any solvent that can be used by mixing it with running water. The form of the mixing solution when it is held in the solution holding chamber may be one that has already been in a liquid state as a high concentration solution, such as a stock solution that can be diluted with water. Alternatively, it may be in the form of powder, granules or pellets that can produce a mixing solution by dissolution in water (or hot water).
In the above construction, when water (that may be hot water) is flown in the supply channel, a part of the water flows into the dilution chamber. At the same time, the mixing solution in the dilution chamber is released through the sustained release outlet to the supply channel. As a result, in the dilution chamber, the mixing solution is released to the outside in a suitable amount in response to the introduced amount of water from the outside. In the dilution chamber, the concentration of the solution therein is decreased in accordance with the increase of the replaced amount of water. Further, the lower concentration solution in the dilution chamber flows into the solution holding chamber due to the effect of diffusion and at the same time the solution having a higher concentration in the solution holding chamber enters the dilution chamber. That is, in the dilution chamber, the higher concentration solution is mixed with the decreased concentration solution and water from the outside to form a suitable low concentration solution. As a result, the higher concentration solution in the solution holding chamber is diluted in the dilution chamber and the diluted low concentration aqueous solution is fed to the supply channel through the sustained release outlet.
It should be noted that in the case where the powder or granules are held in the solution holding chamber in excessive amounts, the mixing solution can maintain a high concentration in the solution holding chamber, that is, the mixing solution is replenished, since the powder or granules are dissolved until the mixing solution comes into a saturation state in spite of a decrease in the concentration of the mixing solution.
In the case where the mixing solution is released to the supply channel in a high concentration state as has been conventionally practiced, the release amount must be controlled to a minute amount and, for this reason, the opening of the sustained release outlet must be processed so as to have a very small size. In contrast, in the present invention, the mixing solution may be diluted in the dilution chamber to increase the release amount of the solution, and the opening of the sustained release outlet may be increased to increase the release amount. Accordingly, the dilution as described above enables the feed device to mix the mixing solution with running water in an optimal amount with respect to the flow rate of running water without extremely decreasing the area of opening of sustained release outlet. As a result, the sustained release outlet can be processed more easily.
It should be noted that the dilution chamber might be constructed such that it comprises a plurality of dilution chambers in a multistage state and the higher concentration solution may be gradually diluted by passing through respective dilution chambers.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the solution holding chamber and the dilution chamber are partitioned by a partition plate that permeates water. This construction can create a conspicuous difference in concentration between the concentrations of solution in the solution holding chamber and the dilution chamber. Further, in the case where excessive powder, granules, or pellets are held in the solution holding chamber, the powder, granules or pellets do not enter the dilution chamber, so that no clogging of sustained release outlet occurs.
According to another preferred embodiment, the solution holding chamber, the dilution chamber, and the sustained release outlet are defined in an integral component or integrally assembled in order to form a cartridge. Detachably attaching the cartridge to the body of the feed device facilitates replenishment in case where the mixing solution is consumed and none of it remains. Alternatively, it is possible to exchange the cartridge as a whole.
According to a further preferred embodiment, at least one of the solution holding chamber and the dilution chamber is provided with a stirring mechanism for stirring the mixing solution held inside.
In such a case, the mixing solution in the solution holding chamber and/or the dilution chamber is stirred, so that the concentration of the solution in the chambers is made uniformly, with the result that the mixing solution can be released at a regular concentration from the sustained release outlet.
On the other hand, according to another invention for achieving the above-mentioned object, there is provided a feed device having the function of releasing a mixing solution, comprising a feed body having an inlet, an outlet and a supply channel between the inlet and outlet, a cartridge for holding a mixing solution to be mixed with water flowing in the supply channel, the cartridge having a sustained release outlet communicated with the supply channel so that the sustained release outlet introduces a part of the water flowing in the supply channel in the cartridge and feeds the mixing solution in the cartridge into the supply channel, and a stirring mechanism for stirring the mixing solution held in the a cartridge.
With this construction, the mixing solution in the cartridge is stirred by the stirring mechanism so that the concentration of the solution in the cartridge can be made uniformly. This in turn makes uniform the concentration of the aqueous solution released from the sustained release outlet.
It should be noted that the above-mentioned other invention might include a feed device having no dilution camber.
In various preferred embodiments, it is desirable that the cartridge is detachably attached in the supply channel. With this construction, the cartridge does not protrude out of the feed device body and is not an obstacle when in use and in addition the appearance is simplified.
A stirring mechanism according to a preferred embodiment is characterized by comprising means for giving rotational movement to a mixing solution in the solution holding chamber or dilution chamber, or in the cartridge by use of flow energy of the water flowing in the supply channel and a rotational resistance means for giving rotational resistance to a part of the rotated mixing solution.
In the case of such a construction, the mixing solution in the solution holding chamber, dilution chamber or cartridge is rotated during the water supply so that the solution is given a rotational movement and at the same time the rotation resistance means gives a resistance to a part of rotation of the mixing solution. That is, the rotation resistance means creates an effect of partially preventing the rotation of the mixing solution to generate a disturbance in the rotation of the solution. As a result, turbulence occurs in the rotated mixing solution so that the solution is stirred.
The means for giving a rotational movement to the mixing solution as described above preferably comprises a driving rotor rotated by the flow energy of the water flowing in the supply channel, and a driven rotor rotated in the solution holding chamber, dilution chamber or cartridge along with the rotation of the driving rotor, in which the rotation of the driven rotor gives a rotation to the mixing solution itself. In this case, the driving rotor is rotated by the energy of the water that flows in the supply channel and the driven rotor along with the driving rotor is rotated in the solution holding chamber, dilution chamber or cartridge, with the result that the mixing solution is rotated.
Preferably, an another means for giving a rotational movement to the mixing solution cause the solution holding chamber, dilution chamber or cartridge itself to be rotated by all or a part of the water flowing in the supply channel so that the rotation of the mixing solution holding chamber, dilution chamber or cartridge gives the mixing solution a follow-up rotation.
In this case, the mixing holding chamber, dilution chamber or cartridge itself rotates by use of the energy of the water that flows in the supply channel. This rotation drags the mixing solution inside and finally the mixing solution rotates together with the solution holding chamber, dilution chamber or cartridge unitarily.
The means for rotating the cartridge desirably comprises a swirling flow generation mechanism for generating a swirling flow in the supply channel by use of the flow energy of the water flowing in the supply channel, and receiving vanes provided in the cartridge, the receiving vanes causing the cartridge itself to rotate by receiving the swirling flow.
In the case of such a construction, the structure allows the supply water to generate a swirling flow and causes the cartridge to be rotated by receiving the swirling flow, so that the structure for rotating the cartridge can be simplified. In particular, in the case of an exchangeable cartridge, the structure of the cartridge can be simplified to make its production at low costs.
Preferably, the rotation resistance means for giving a rotation resistance to a part of the rotated mixing solution comprises a magnetic material or magnet movably held in the cartridge, and a magnetic material or magnet fixed to the feed body. When the mixing solution in the cartridge rotates, the magnet or magnetic material on the side of the feed body and the magnet or magnetic material in the cartridge attract or repel each other due to the action of a magnetic force so that the magnet or magnetic material in the cartridge may not follow the rotation of the mixing solution.
It should be noted that the magnet and magnetic material might be basically arranged in which magnetic force acts to each other. This arrangement may include the case where both are magnets or the case where one is a magnet and the other is a magnetic material.
In the case of such a construction as described above, when the mixing solution in the cartridge rotates, the magnet or magnetic material on the side of the feed body and the magnet or magnetic material in the cartridge attract or repel each other to prevent the magnet or magnetic material in the cartridge from being taken around to follow the rotation of the mixing solution. As a result, an obstacle exists in the cartridge and this stirs the rotating mixing solution. Therefore, the difference in concentration in the solution in the cartridge cannot be produced.
In each embodiment of the present invention, it is preferred that the specific gravity of the mixing solution be greater than that of water. Also, it is preferred that the sustained release outlet is formed in an upper position of the dilution chamber or cartridge in a posture when the water supply is stopped and a feed device is not used.
Here, the posture when the water supply is stopped and the device is not used refers to the case, for example, where a showerhead with the feed device is engaged with a wall-hung hook. Alternatively, in the case of a bibcock-attached type feed device, it refers to a posture in which the feed device is attached to the bibcock.
In the case of such a construction as described above, when the water supply is stopped and the device is not used, the mixing solution in the cartridge, which tends to come out through the sustained release outlet toward the water in the supply channel due to diffusion, is prevented from vainly leaking since a part of the mixing solution in the cartridge which has a greater specific gravity than that of the other of the mixing solution tends to move downward in the dilution chamber or cartridge, and the sustained release outlet is open in the upper part of the dilution chamber or cartridge.
Furthermore, according to another preferred embodiment, the opening area of the sustained release outlet is set to 1.0 mm2 or less. The smaller is the opening of the sustained release outlet, the more precisely the release amount of the mixing solution held therein can be controlled. From the results of various experiments conducted by the present inventors, it has been confirmed that a suitable release amount in correspondence with the flow rate can be obtained by setting the opening area of the sustained release outlet to 1.0 mm2 or less. It should be noted that the opening area may depend on the concentration of residual chlorine or flow rate in the supply chamber but is more preferably 0.5 mm2 or less and 0.03 mm2 or more. When the opening area is not more than 0.03 mm2, boring processing is difficult.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, powder, granules or pellets, i.e., a source that produces a mixing solution when it is dissolved in water, is held in the solution holding chamber or cartridge. It is desirable that the powder, granules or pellets be dissolved in water to produce a mixing solution.
In such a case as described above, the solution holding chamber or cartridge contains no liquid therein before use, so that no leakage of liquid or the like occurs at the time of transportation, sales or exhibition. Accordingly, it is easy to handle the feed device.
In this case, when the feed device is used for the first time and water is passed through the supply channel, the pressure of water in the supply channel is equal to or more than the atmospheric pressure. As a result, water enters through the sustained release outlet into the solution holding chamber or cartridge, which communicates with the dilution chamber and in which the pressure is increased from atmospheric pressure. As a result, the air in the solution holding chamber or cartridge, which communicates with the dilution chamber, is compressed and discharged out of the sustained release outlet. This causes water to be entered into the solution holding chamber or cartridge so that the mixing agent, which is a source of a mixing solution in the form of powder, granules or pellets, is dissolved in the water.
The powder, granules or pellets, i.e., a source that produces a mixing solution when it is dissolved in water is held desirably in an amount more than the amount which is dissolved by the water initially filled in the solution holding chamber or cartridge.
By containing the powder, granules or pellets in an excessive amount, a large amount of mixing solution can be prepared, so that it can be used for a long period of time.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, the inside of the solution holding chamber or cartridge can be seen from the outside. Making the inside of the solution holding chamber or cartridge to be seen from the outside allows recognition of the residual amount of the mixing solution or of the powder, granules or pellets from the outside. Accordingly, proper time for replenishment or proper time for exchange can be readily known.
The structure that allows the inside to be seen from the outside is desirably as follows. That is, each of the feed body and the solution holding chamber or cartridge held therein is at least partly transparent, so that the content held therein can be seen from the outside of the feed body. In such a case, the see-through state may be transparent, colored transparent or translucent state and basically may be a state where the inside can be seen from the outside.
The mixing solution is desirably L-ascorbic acid (vitamin C) or ascorbic acids. The L-ascorbic acid or ascorbic acids are excellent in reactivity with chlorine and have been already accredited as food additives so that they are highly safe.
When the present invention is used for a showerhead, the hair can be soaked with a treatment liquid that has been treated with the aqueous solution or a mixing solution. In the case where a showerhead having a handle grip part is used, it is desirable that the cartridge is detachably held in the handle grip part.
Here, the showerhead may be used in every field such as a shower equipment in general homes, inns, hotels, swimming pools, hospitals, beauty parlors, barber shops and so forth. As described above, according to the present invention, the mixing solution having a high concentration is diluted in the dilution chamber before it can be sustainedly released through the sustained release outlet. Therefore, a necessary amount of mixing solvent required in running water can be supplied by increasing the sustained release amount of the aqueous solution that is suitable with respect to the dilution. This makes it easy to process the sustained release outlet so as to have a desired size and enables the sustained release outlet to supply an optimal amount of mixing solution that corresponds to the amount of water supply.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, the aqueous solution in the cartridge can be stirred during water supply to eliminate a difference in concentration so that the concentration of mixing solution to be mixed with running water can be made constant to prevent fluctuation of sustained release amount of the mixing solvent.
From the above, the mixing solvent can be used efficiently, which gives advantages, for example, prolonged service life and exchange period of cartridge.